


Of Coffee, Cigarettes, and Strangers

by AhnYu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffee, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Mention of anxiety and depression, Mentions of Suicide, Smoking, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnYu/pseuds/AhnYu
Summary: Midnight rendezvous is Minju's favorite even if it costs her to have less hours of sleep the next day. Random walks with a random playlist in a familiar place.Who would have thought that this rendezvous would lead her to find comfort in the arms of a stranger.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Because I miss my own late night walks that used to calm me whenever I feel like hell.
> 
> Also, read at your own risk. There are brief mentions of anxiety, depression, and suicide in certain chapter/s. Don't worry there are no character deaths, just angst/fluff or something in between. 
> 
> Enjoy...

11:37 pm

Minjoo is already wearing her usual "sneaking out" clothes. Just the regular sweatpants and shirt. She slipped on some sneakers, since walking around in slippers would freeze her feet. She grabbed her phone, a small amount of cash, air pods, and her jacket before throwing her room a last look just to make sure that everything looks normal. Satisfied, she opened her window and slowly climbed down her room. Climbing down from thw second floor would be a difficult task, but for someone who has been sneaking out countless times, she knew when and where to put her hands and feet. After successfully climbing down, she went on her way and started walking. Her whole neighborhood is already sleeping and here she is, walking. She took out her airpods and phone to listen to some random music while walking. Late night walks became her thing, to say the least. Instead of crying herself to sleep, she just chose to sneak out and walk without having the need to worry about the world. Looking around the familiar sight, rows of houses, a mini playground (the one where she used to play as a child), few closed convenient stores, and the distant sound of cars travelling. Minjoo kept walking while humming the song that is currently playing. She saw an open cafe, not that she's surprised since this place would shelter her when her late night walks would be compromised by the rain. Deciding that she need her daily dose of caffeine, she went inside the familiar establishment. "Hey Minjoo, the usual or something new?" she smiled at the person behind the counter and answered "I need some caffeine in my system Yuri, so I'll have the usual". The woman, Yuri, just nooded and went to cater Minjoo's payment. After settling the amount, Minjoo opted to sit near the window. She scanned the cafe, there are only 3 costumers inside excluding her. It was understandable, afterall its already midnight. She frequently visit this cafe wether after class or for late night walks, she knows the owner and the workers here so its quite comforting. She looked outside, yellow and orange lights passed by her line of sight as cars come to and fro. A few people are walking outside, probably wasted or just passing by their town. "Here's your americano" she whipped her head towards the newcomer and thanked her. "Thanks Nako, I'll get going now". She then proceed on what she planned. Minjoo kept walking, not minding anything since it does not really concern her. She stopped in front of an alley, looking around, when she made sure no one is around, she entered the dark alley. She kept walking, turning left and right, until she arrived at her destination; a rundown building. Actually its more of an unfinished building. She doesn't mind the appearance since it really does not attract any attention. Well who in their right mind would choose to spend their wee hours at an abandoned building? Minjoo went to the top floor, upon arriving she went to open a container where she hid a mat (there's no way she'll sit on the bare floor). After setting up the mat on the floor, she plopped herself and started to drink her coffee with satisfaction. She looked up, no stars, just the moon and the sky. She sipped her drink once more, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, a taste she's quite used to. She heaved a sigh, and all at once, emotions rushed through her. The bitter aftertaste of coffee almost became non-existent because of a single sigh. She opted to sip nore to distract herself, she's tired mentally, and crying is not a good option since this is not her room. But then again, whenever she feels a little too much, this is where she would break her own walls. A little bit ironic to breakdown in a rundown building. Feeling the soft breeze hug her body, Minjoo finally let loose. Tears started to fall, and somehow the bitter aftertaste of her coffee is stronger than before.

================================================

12:45

This is the time where she would pick herself again. Where she need to regain composure, where she had to be okay again. Minjoo calmed herself, at least tried to. She need to go back before 2 and she still have a lot of time. Her coffee still half full. She inhaled deeply, it was hard, especially after crying for almost half an hour. Her airways are still clogged, so she tried breathing through her mouth. Soft, shallow breaths. It calmed her. It always does. Closing her eyes, she inhaled again- she smelled something unfamiliar. Minjoo tried to catch the scent again, cigarette. Someone must have been smoking. Upon realization, Minjoo looked around trying to find someone. At the far end of the top floor, she saw someone sitting, a lit cigarette dangling between her fingers and a trail of smoke leaving her lips as she smoke. Alarmed, Minjoo took a piece of old wood and approach the figure. "How long have you been here?" she asked. "Long enough to hear you cry" the person replied. Minjoo take note on how the person is soft spoken, probably a woman, she cannot really fathom her face since its dark and being in the corner does not really help at all. "Don't worry, your secrets will remain hidden. I did not mean to interrupt you while crying, so I just stayed" the girl explained as she stood up and walked towards Minjoo. As the girl approached Minjoo, she can now recognize the face of the said person. How can she not know her, they went to the same school, albeit not acquaintances they know each other, this girl is well known inside the campus. Popularity is given if you are part of the student council. And this girl right here, is the council president, Chaewon. Dressed in casual denim wear, Minjoo was in awe on the way the the girl is bathed with moonlight. She's not going to lie, Chaewon is indeed pretty, having seen her for years, Minjoo thought that the other girl is always glowing while being basked by sunlight. But moonlight-kissed Chaewon is just, ethereal. If not for the fact that she just blew a smoke towards her direction. "You smoke?" Minjoo couldn't help her curiosity. Chaewon just looked at her unamused "Well, what do you think am I doing?". "I mean, why?" Minjoo asked again. "For starters, its a stress reliever" she answered. Before Minjoo can talk, Chaewon already beat her into it "Be my company this time". Who can say no to that? A request so soft spoken that Minjoo know there is a lot going on inside her head.  
Well, staying out for a little longer won't hurt her. So Minjoo dragged Chaewon towarda her mat, tapping the space beside her and the other girl proceed to make herself comfortable. This will take a while, Minjoo thought.


	2. The Moon is Watching; The Wind is Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minjoo saw how Chaewon's eyes reflect the stars. She also saw how they lose its light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I was too lazy to proof read so I apologize in advance for the typos.

Minjoo and Chaewon silently sat beside each other. No words exchanged, they were surrounded by the noise of the distant cars and basked under the moonlight. Minjoo used to enjoy the stillness of her surroundings it makes her think more clearly, the same goes for Chaewon. But this kind of silence is suffocating. The fact that they are both strangers to one another does not help at all. Chaewon heard and saw Minjoo cry her heart out while whispering her secret heartaches to the wind with hopes that it will ease her pain (far from the image Minjoo established at school. Being known for her intelligence and composure, she did not expect Minjoo to carry such burden). As for Minjoo, knowing that her school's student council president smokes and probably does something more just practically tarnished her image (for pete's sake this student right here embodies every rule and belief her school upholds). Minjoo looked at the girl beside her, the lit cigarette between her fingers and remnants of smoke just casually flows out of her parted lips and envelops the both of them. "Staring is rude you know" Minjoo averted her gaze at the words Chaewon said. "I'm sorry, its just-" Minjoo stopped whatever she was about to say, she can't seem to find the right words without sounding a little too judging. She doesn't want to offend this person in front of her. "Just what?" Chaewon asked without looking at her. "Just quite unusual, to say the least," Minjoo answered. Chaewon just hummed in agreement, considering their current situation it is indeed unusual. Moreover, having reputations not just within their school is not really helping. "Shouldn't you be at home sleeping Minjoo?" the girl in question just looked at Chaewon. "I could ask the same for you since you're sitting literally beside me". Chaewon just chuckled at her answer (Minjoo wasn't thinking of how cute she sounded and looked while chuckling. No she wasn't, definitely not). "Well, then I suppose I should answer that should I?" Chaewon humored the girl. "For starters, I sneak out occasionally. There are times when I just feel like I need to breathe and just stop whatever I am doing, you know. Times when I get too tired of just everything" she paused, Minjoo looked at the girl, her eyes looking too distant, too downcast. When Chaewon turned her head towards her direction she quickly averted her gaze down, oh, her coffee is still here. Without second thoughts, she sipped from the cup, it's already cold, but it's still bitter. "What's that?" she looked at Chaewon, who is pointing at her drink. "Oh, its Americano. Want some?" Minjoo offered. Only to realize her own question after a few seconds, why would she offer Chaewon her drink. The other girl leaned towards her, or her drink rather to take a sip.  
Oh...  
She smells like baby powder. And smoke. And something else, something flowery. Minjoo did not sniff her on purpose. Chaewon was just too close to her. Minjoo was quite surprised at the other girl's scent. She kind of expected her to exclude a more strong scent, given her aura. Speaking of Chaewon, she's currently frowning after sipping her drink. "That's bitter. Too bitter" Minjoo laughed at her reaction. "I know, but this helps me from time to time I guess. The aftertaste makes me focus on it rather than of something else" she said. Chaewon looked at her with disbelief "Of all flavor, you chose the worst one. Why not settle with something sweet or something" she dragged her cigar as she spoke. "This is fine. Besides having something bitter while breaking down is quite a cliche. So why not settle with that?" Minjoo said as she watched Chaewon throw her now finish cigar. Smoke leaving her lips, her face bathed in moonlight, and yes, Minjoo still thinks she's pretty. "Of course you like cliches. Of course, you would." Chaewon just said. And with that, they have enveloped with silence once again. Minjoo checked her phone.

1:12

Minjoo felt Chaewon move beside her. She looked at the girl who is now lying down, eyes looking at the sky, no her eyes were reflecting the stars (Minjoo cringed internally at how she described Chaewon at the moment). "Say Minjoo, did you ever feel like you want to just-" she paused, "disappear. Because everything is just too much. Did you ever felt like that? When everything is just too much and you know you're not just, enough" Minjoo looked at her, she was still looking at the sky, yet her eyes no longer reflect the stars.


	3. It Felt Like Thorns or Just Nothing At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minjoo should be home by now and Chaewon is supposed to be under the comfort of her blanket. Its already past 2 am, yet they both stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we all need a little comfort. No words needed. Just warmth.

Chaewon refused to look at Minjoo. What was she thinking? Of all people she opted to breakdown in front of Minjoo, a complete stranger (maybe not completely but that's not the point). At this point, Chaewon thought of leaving, to pretend that they never met here and that she never uttered those words. It's easy to pretend than face the truth and Chaewon is good at it. She grew up in an environment where pretending is the key to winning. She will show what they want to see, say what they want to hear, and do as she was told. But even with years of pretending, occasionally since there is no use of faking in front of her friends (a bunch headache that Chaewon welcomes and adores), she never thought of dropping her act around someone she barely knew. Chaewon knows, they both know that whatever happen here will stay between the two of them, and maybe that's the reason why Chaewon let her guard down or maybe she just needs someone to talk to. She can see Minjoo at her peripheral looking at her( she wonders what the other girl is thinking). Gathering a small ounce of courage, she looked at Minjoo. She's not going to lie, Minjoo is a beauty, despite their few encounters at school, she was aware that Minjoo is really beautiful. Now, Chaewon sees her in a quite different light; her face doesn't scream purity and innocence right now. A few dried tears are resting at her cheeks, traces left when she broke down a little while. Her eyes reflecting tiredness, and confusion of course. Her face screams vulnerability right now, and Chaewon wonders if she does too. Glossy eyes, tear-stained cheeks, parted lips, and moonlight enveloping her side profile; Chaewon thinks she's ethereal. Chaewon is quite tempted to light another stick but she noticed the way Minjoo wrinkled her nose a while ago when she smoked, so she decided not to (maybe on her way back home).  
=========================================

Minjoo still doesn't know how to answer Chaewon. Sure, there are times when she felt like that. When everything just becomes too much, when all those buried feelings try to climb up; those times made Minjoo feel like thorns are rising from her throat, making everything difficult for her. She have her "episodes" and she knows Chaewon has hers as well, but she wonders how many times it occur for Chaewon. But if she's sure about something, Chaewon is having it right now; and she doesn't know if she will remain spectating or will she change the flow of this "episode".

Strangers and Reputation be damned, Minjoo knows how it feels, and if talking Chaewon out of it would lessen everything then she'll be glad to change the course of this night. Gathering some courage, she spoke. "It felt like thorns. When everything is just too much, it felt like there are thorns inside me. It makes me feel helpless and I hate it." She can feel Chaewon's gaze towards her, so she turned her head and looked at the girl who is lying down. "What about you Chae? Does it feel and hurt like thorns too?" the girl in question avoided her gaze, she sat, resting her hands on top of her knees as she looked at the endless rows of houses in front (or below) them. "It feels nothing." Minjoo frowned at her answer, not something she quite expected. She was about to answer when Chaewon continued her answer "Its also frustrating you know. To feel all at once then nothing at all. I was so used to being overwhelmed to that even I sometimes welcome it with open arms." Chaewon paused, she chuckled. And Minjoo can't find the humor on why the other girl is laughing right now. "Minjoo, it used to overwhelm me. I used to cry because I can't bear it. I used to clutch my chest while crying silently alone. But now, I feel nothing." She looked at Minjoo and said "And I want to feel the pain again. Because it seems like I forgot how it is to be hurt". Minjoo sat silently, her eyes never leaving Chaewon. She watched as a single tear fell. Then before she knew, Chaewon's eyes were already glossy. She cupped the face of the older girl and wiped her tears. She doesn't know what to do, this is the first time she saw someone cried and it pains her to do nothing. Chaewon choked out a sob, Minjoo did not think twice. She tugged the older girl towards her and hugged her. Chaewon's face was buried at the Minjoo's neck. At this point, the older girl is already wailing. Her cries seem to get louder as Minjoo kept hugging her. She did not say a word; Chaewon only told her WHAT she feels, and not the reason. She'll respect her privacy. For now, she will try her best to offer herself to the other girl. Minjoo looked up, the stars were still shining, and the moon was brighter than ever. Even the houses below them are still dark, the cars are still as noisy as ever, and the few people outside are no longer in sight. Everything seemed so... normal. Everything is so in place, except her and Chaewon.

==========================================

Chaewon can't remember when was the last time she cried. The last time she broke down in front of someone. The last time she got tired. Heck, Chaewon can't even remember how it feels to let everything out. And she's grateful for Minjoo, bless her good soul, she did not say nor question Chaewon why she suddenly just cried her heart out. She just hugged her, and she just... stayed. And she appreciates that. If there is something she doesn't need right now is to hear that "everything is going to be okay". She's not being pessimistic, but if she will tell that to herself is just plain lies. She knows, of course she knows how hard it is to be okay and Kim Chaewon learned being okay is not just crying then feeling fine. To be fine is to be happy and contented and she feels the opposite as of the moment. She feels sad and weak and tired and comforted. And she have to thank this girl who is holding her. Refusing to look up or even break the hug (don't judge Chaewon, she's comfortable right now), she just mumbled a soft thank you to the girl who in return just said "Its fine Chae. I won't ask anything, I'll be here. Besides, I want to thank you for giving me space when I was crying a while ago. Not everyone likes being disturbed while crying you know" she smiled at Minjoo's words. Of course, sometimes people needs to sort their feelings alone, she herself prefer to deal with her problems alone. At least before Minjoo came into picture. "You know, there are times when I consider ruining my reputation and status at school. Sometimes, I want to cut the thorns, I want to breathe again. But then, I know I can't. After all, roses will always have their thorns." Chaewon knows what Minjoo meant especially at her last sentence. Minjoo is known as their school's pride, and she always heard how they see her as a rose. She gets it now, roses are pretty to look at, but to pick it is hard. She's aware on how Minjoo is sought by the student body, romantically or not, yet despite her popularity, she only have a few people in her circle. And being close friends with the other popular kids made the students give up half way. Chaewon also has and will always have her fair share of popularity because if Minjoo is their school pride, then Chaewon is the face and image of their school. Both are excellent and arguably both are included at the few students that literally held influence inside the campus. They both had their share of burdens they refuse to say to others. Chaewon knows that whatever Minjoo will tell her is something she had bottled for a long time. She'll return the comfort Minjoo gave her a while ago until now. So she decided to break from Minjoo's hold, that made the other girl look at her. She wiped her tears and smiled at Minjoo, she grabbed the other girl and placed her in between her knees. Now Minjoo is facing the surroundings, her back pressed on Chaewon's front. "Just look in front, and it'll feel like you're talking to the wind. But if you can't talk, just lean back. I'll catch you the same way you held me." And for the second time, Chaewon heard Minjoo cry. So she did what the other girl did for her, she let Minjoo set her own pace. And after a few minutes, she felt Minjoo lean back and seeked comfort in her arms. Chaewon is aware of the time; but she couldn't care less about that. So she tucked Minjoo, her chin resting at the top of the head of crying girl. Minjoo waited for her, so she'll do the same.

Chaewon doesn't mind if the thorns will hurt her, after all she felt nothing for a long time.


	4. Lingering Aftertaste of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minjoo remembers something she wished she shouldn't have. When she felt herself slowly slipping away, a pair of arms tightened its hold to her; and once again, she is grateful for the existence of Kim Chaewon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly read at your own risk, there are scenes that might cause you discomfort. I would be mentioning certain topics that are sensitive ( tw // anxiety panic attack depression suicide attempt ). If it makes you uncomfortable then please do skip the parts that would be written in italics. Thank you. 
> 
> tw // anxiety / panic attack / depression / suicide attempt / blood

Minjoo can still remember everything. She remembers trying to her panic attack in front of everyone. How she tried to calm herself every time. How she would get wounds on her palm every time she clenched her fist a little too hard in an attempt to distract herself. She remembers crying silently inside her room. She can still recall the way she tried her best to remain silent. The noises outside, how the cars seem so distant, the laughs of people outside, and how the world seemed so alive yet she felt like she was barely living that day. Her heartache more than ever when she remembered the time when she wanted to let go; when she tried to end it all. She buried herself more in Chaewon's embrace in hopes to stop certain flashbacks. But the more Minjoo runs, the more it follows her, the more pain it gives to her, _fuck,_ it relieves certain feelings she wished she never knew. But that's the thing with feelings and emotions, they creep out and let loose on your lowest and the harder you try to forget the painful it gets. 

..................................................................................................................................................................

_Minjoo was walking home; she just parted ways with her friends. The sun was getting ready to descend; orange, red, and yellow filled her vision as she let herself get basked by the warmth that the sunset offered. She walked the familiar neighborhood, greeting some of the faces that she memorized by heart. She's trying her best to ignore the constant ringing in her ear; it will go away soon, she just needs to hold on a little longer_ “stay calm, Minjoo. Stay calm, you’re doing great” _. She picked up her pace, she can hear her own hear_ _t_ _beat ringing in her ears. Her hands clasped the strap of her bag; she needs to distract herself, her house was merely 3 blocks away. Minjoo tried to speed up, her breathing was starting to get uneven. Minjoo racked her head on what triggered her anxiety, again. She swore she was fine, everything was fine. She avoided crowds, she even refused to argue with anyone today, she did her best so why was she suddenly feeling like she did everything wrong? She can feel it again, the thorns are starting to suffocate her. Her eyes are starting to blur, no she cannot cry outside. She cannot break, she just can't. Minjoo opened the door, she hast_ _i_ _ly took off her shoes and ran towards the stairs. She needs to get inside her room, she need to take her medicines, it will help her probably. God, Minjoo hopes that those pills work right now. She can hear faint noises at their kitchen, she doesn't need to eavesdrop, it was her mom probably talking to another employee. Minjoo doesn't need to know what they are talking about, she has her own issues. She was about to enter her room when she heard sounds of utensils falling which was followed by the sound of glasses breaking. Minjoo closed her eyes, questioning what did she ever did to deserve this kind of day. Her parents usually argue and tend to get violent with certain things but they made sure to leave her out of it. But she hates the fact that they keep her in the dark. As the sound of glasses breaking continued, the ringing in her ears gets worse. Minjoo entered her room, locking her door, she threw her bag somewhere, she opened one of her drawers where she placed her medications. She swallowed the pills and curled herself in her bed wishing that the pills work faster._

_It didn't._

_The shouts were getting stronger, Minjoo was shaking. She can't feel herself anymore, she can feel the tears slowly clouding her vision. She feels like shit, everything felt too much. She can't do this. The ringing doesn't stop, the thorns are getting tighter, and the noise doesn't help_ _at all._ _Minjoo buried herself under her blanket as an attempt to calm herself with the hopes of shutting the voices. She blocked her ears just to shut everything out; wrong move Minjoo. The ringing just went haywire, Minjoo is already crying at this point. She kept chanting the words "Please make it stop". A mantra she had been saying for years but doesn't help at all. Minjoo sat and leaned herself at her headboard; she refused to open her eyes nor remove her hands from covering her ears. She rested her head on her knees, she's getting tired. Minjoo's getting tired; everything is just so overwhelming now. She removed her hands from her head then she proceeds to hug herself. She pities herself, god, how Minjoo pities herself right now. Her nails are digging hard into her arms, and Minjoo let out a silent sob. She doesn't know what is hurting her at this point, heck she doesn't even know what triggered her to break down like this. Gathering whatever strength she had left, Minjoo tried to leave her bed. Even her steps are sluggish, her body felt too heavy, her eyes, oh, she's still crying. She needs to go to her bathroom, halfway, her body gave up, and Minjoo never hated herself more than now. Her own body betraying her, so she pushed herself like she always does. She_ _hastily_ _opened the door, and that's when she set her mind onto something. Why not end it all? Why suffer when Minjoo can just... rest. Pills won't work, Minjoo knows it won’t work. She saw herself in the mirror, a mess. An awful mess, she can’t even see herself clearly but she knows how she looks. Without second thoughts, Minjoo grabbed whatever thing was near her and threw it directly to the mirror. Broken shards adorned the sink, Minjoo will now only choose which she feels like using. She tried holding every broken piece, not minding the sting and wound she would get from every shard._ _A_ _h, Minjoo smiled in content as she found a good broken piece, not too big, but sharp enough to cut deep and clean. She clenched her hand around the broken mirror, it stings, fuck it stings. Minjoo can feel the sharp pain in her palm, she can also feel the blood dripping._ _S_ _he looked at her hand, gosh, it’s so red… so much blood but not enough pain._ _S_ _o she gripped harder, now this shit hurts._ _B_ _etter, so much better._ _M_ _injoo has a good grasp in human anatomy, she knows which spot in her arm will make her bleed, she also knows which spot will target her pulse._ _S_ _he placed the tip of the glass on that certain spot._ _S_ _he pressed harder, blood starter to find its way out._ _A_ _t this point, Minjoo cannot_ _differentiate_ _which blood is dripping on the floor, but she doesn’t care whether it came from her wrist or palm._ _S_ _he just wants to end this._ _M_ _injoo took a deep breath as she prepared herself, she pressed the tip harder, fuck, it hurts now, but she kept going, she moved the glass to slit her wrist deeper and wider. “Goodbye Mom and Dad, I’m sorry” she whispered to herself._ _S_ _he’s now ready to let everything go._

_B_ _ut certain things refuse to let her go._ _A_ _pair of arms held her as it tried to stop Minjoo, she can’t see who it was._ _F_ _uck, everything is a blur, Minjoo wonders if she managed to do it._ _D_ _isappointment floods her as she heard voices; she pleads to not save her._ _S_ _he doesn’t want to be saved, why can’t they hear her?_ _M_ _injoo grabbed the person holding her and said “Please… don’t save me. Let me go” she feels bitter, she fucking said to let her go why is this person still holding on?_

..................................................................................................................................................................

Minjoo doesn't know what time it is already, all she knows is that Chaewon is holding her a little too long. Chaewon is comfortable, she is warm and in Minjoo's perspective, Chaewon is just... solace. They have been talking about random things for some time now. From trivial facts about themselves (Minjoo learned that Chaewon likes mint choco, and she doesn't have the heart to disagree because Chaewon talks about it like a kid), to recent gossips in their school. Chaewon even cracked a few jokes which in her perspective, is quite "lame" for the lack of word. But compared to when they first interacted, right now, Minjoo feels light. The thorns are still there, and she knows its not going to fade away soon, but Chaewon's presence gave her a moment to breathe. She can still hear the other girl talking, something about college. Minjoo wonders how this meeting will affect their "relationship". They both have a long way before labeling this as friendship, but she couldn't care less. As long as Chaewon will hold her, she'll do the same. Chaewon stopped talking, and all that was left was silence. It's not heavy nor uncomfortable, it was tranquil. "Min, its getting late. As much as comfy this is, we have classes later" Minjoo just noticed how Chaewon called her "Min", they just unconsciously gave each other nicknames. She likes it. But classes, with a heavy heart, she untangled the arms that comforted her this day, the place where she found peace and solace. Okay, Minjoo thinks she's being dramatic, but you can't blame her. "At least classes start at 8:30. I can still have at least 5 hours of sleep." Minjoo answered Chaewon. They both fixed themselves, Minjoo folded the mat and put it back to where she usually hides it. Chaewon extended her hand towards Minjoo, and she didn't think twice to hold it. They walked down and started walking back towards the endless lefts and rights that Minjoo used to travel alone after crying.

It was when they reached the main road that Minjoo realized that there is no lingering bitter aftertaste in her mouth. She clutched Chaewon’s hand tighter as certain monsters she tried to shut are clawing their way out. She wished for it to stop because right now, Minjoo wanted to hold on. 


	5. See You Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon and Minjoo are going to spend more time together, just not the ideal way of spending time.

Sounds of cars are the only noise heard as Chaewon and Minjoo walked side by side. No words were exchanged between the two of them and honestly, Minjoo doesn’t mind the silence; she appreciates the fact that Chaewon never really pushed her to talk. Chaewon tugged her hand and asked her a question “Where do you live?” Minjoo looked at Chaewon with a questioning gaze “I’ll drop you off Min” _oh._ “There’s no need for you to drop me off. Its already late, and you probably need to go back as well” Chaewon smiled at Minjoo who is shaking her head in defiance of what she just proposed. “I insist Minjoo, besides no one, is waiting for me at home.” The other girl stopped what she was doing, _Chaewon hates it. She hates the look at Minjoo’s eye_ , she’s seen it so many times; _pity_. She loathes that look, she clenched her jaw, it's her fault though she knows she shouldn’t have said those words Chaewon needs to light some cigarette now, probably on her way back home she will. “I live near the old playground a few blocks around from here” she heard Minjoo said. _Old playground?_ That’s quite near, she muttered a small okay and pulled Minjoo towards the direction she said. As she was about to walk, she felt Minjoo tugged her in the opposite direction causing her to nearly trip. _Where is this girl going? Doesn’t she live the opposite way?_ "Yah Kim Minjoo where are you taking me?" instead of getting an answer Chaewon just got dragged forcefully by Minjoo to wherever she is planning on going. Minjoo looked back at Chaewon smiling and for a split second, Chaewon thought Minjoo is just so, ethereally delicate despite crying a few minutes ago. Her eyes were still glossy, and it looks like her eyes have the whole universe and galaxies inside. And that's Chaewon realized that broken things shine the most; because _fuck_ , the girl in front of her is a living proof. She smiles like she belongs to the heavens and has the whole moon in her palms but her eyes, despite shining, it glimmers differently. Chaewon doesn't want Minjoo to lose the shine and spark in her eyes, she doesn't care what it reflects; she wants to see it shining. "Yah unnie walk faster!" Minjoo's voice snaps Chaewon out of her thoughts, she looked at where they are going. _Is that the convenience store?_. She tugged Minjoo's hand making the girl look at her, _there's that same look agai_ _n_ , "Are we going there?" she asked Minjoo as she pointed to the store a few meters in front of them. The other girl nodded and proceed to drag Chaewon to the store. Chaewon just smiled, _I guess I should just trust her and follow what she wants to do_ _._

Confusion. Disbelief. Bewilderment

Chaewon is absolutely perplexed at Minjoo's behavior as she watched the girl who is currently deciding on what ice cream flavor she should eat. She doesn't mind, Chaewon doesn't mind eating ice cream, because it cools her, but having ice cream at 3 am? _Ridiculous_. "Uhh, Min, are you seriously getting ice cream at this time?" Minjoo looked at her and nodded then proceed on choosing, again. "Just choose strawberry or vanilla Minjoo," Chaewon said as she saw Minjoo picked chocolate, no she doesn't hate that flavor, but for Pete's sake, Minjoo just had an americano a few moments ago if she would consume any chocolate right now, she won't be sleeping at this rate. "But I want this" Minjoo looked at her sulking _Must resist, must resist. Must not give in. DO NOT GIVE IN KIM CHAEWON. DO NOT -. nevermind_. "Fine, we'll get that. Now let's go pay" and she's sure she made the right decision, after all, Minjoo looks really happy. "You're not getting something?" Minjoo asked her as they walked towards the cashier, she shook her head "No mint choco flavor" Minjoo looked at her with disbelief and is she judging her?! She just ignored Minjoo's words as she muttered "Toothpaste flavor, eww". Chaewon gave her card immediately at the person behind the register "Yah! I can pay for this one" she just ignored Minjoo's words and wait for the transaction to finish and led Minjoo out of the store. She can still hear Minjoo ranting on her side about paying but she paid her no attention as she looked at the guy behind the cashier with an apology. "Here's your card. Thank you for coming and you really should calm your girl" _her girl? Minjoo? Hers? Ridiculous. They just properly met today and her and Minjoo sounds impossible_. She just muttered a small thank you and dragged a still sulking Minjoo out the store. _Cold. My hands feel cold_. Chaewon realized as Minjoo let go of her hand to open her ice cream, she just stuffed her hand in her pocket. She waited for Minjoo to finish whatever thing she needs to do because opening an ice cream doesn't even take 5 minutes. She watched as Minjoo skipped to her side smiling like a child while holding the sweet cold treat _Chaewon still wonder why Minjoo craved for something cold at this ungodly hour_. The girl extended her arm in front of Chaewon, and in return, she looked at her in confusion as to why Minjoo suddenly offered her hand _she's going to ignore the fact that Minjoo looked so fluffy in front of her as she savored her ice cream while extending her arm. yupp, she's going to ignore that_. Sensing the confusion, Minjoo huffed and just grabbed Chaewon’s hand that was stuffed in her pocket and intertwined it to hers. _oh. OH. calm down Chaewon, calm down she's just holding your hand no big deal. yeah, no big deal._ She let Minjoo lead the way back to where her house is supposed to be located. The walk back to Minjoo's place was quiet, she just let other girl enjoy her ice cream in peace since she really enjoy the comfortable silence surrounding them. Her tranquil state was disturbed when Minjoo suddenly pulled her to run _,_ at this point she just let Minjoo pull her to wherever she wants to go. _Wait… she needs to stop._ _S_ _he need to fucking stop this instant_. Minjoo looked back at Chaewon when they stopped beside the road, a crossroad, “Nothing, just thought there might be some random that might cross you know” _Relax Chaewon, small breaths, you’re doing well._ Minjoo just shrugged her actions and walked towards her house. After a few minutes of walking they stopped in front of a two story house. Minjoo pointed a tree “That is my escape route. I climb that tree to get to my room”she followed the direction Minjoo said _damn, this girl could trespass any house at this rate._ Chaewon looked at Minjoo, amused, “I assume you’ve been sneaking out for some time” the other girl just smiled at her, her dimples below her eyes showing, _cute_. “Thank you for staying with me this time” Minjoo just shook her head at Chaewon’s words “I should be the one thanking you, you payed for my ice cream and you even walked me home” instead of an answer, Chaewon gave Minjoo her phone “Uh… I have a phone” she just smiled at Minjoo “Your number” she waited patiently for Minjoo to process her words before scrambling her phone to put her number in, after getting the number she dialed it and a few seconds, they heard Minjoo’s phone ring. “Save mine. I’ll see you later Kim Minjoo” and with that she walked back to the opposite direction after a few steps she dialed Minjoo’s number and turned around when she answered her call “What ever you saw me doing back there, keep it okay?” she quickly ended the call before Minjoo can even answer, but even from a distance, she saw her nod. Chaewon proceed to walk back to her place, she looked at her phone and its almost 4 am. She locked her phone and proceed to light a stick, as soon as the smoke left her lips she felt a little lighter.

====================================================================================================================================================

Minjoo refused to open her eyes as she heard her alarm. She’s like this every morning, more like every after her late night adventures. Last night was the longest she was out of her house, which as understandable since she had some company, _a very good company._ She tried to open her eyes and surprise, wrong move Kim Minjoo, she immediately dived back under her covers because everything was too bright. She heard her phone ringing so she reached for it without lifting her blanket upon looking at the caller id “ _Other Kim”_ she wonders why Chaewon would call her this time, upon answering she heard Chaewon speak up “Get out of your bed Minjoo” _so much for greetings_ “Good morning to you too Chaewon and I don’t know what you’re talking about” she heard Chaewon laughed at the other end “Your voice sounds muffled Min, I know your still on your bed” _I see nothing wrong in having another 5 minutes of lazing around_ “Chae, I literally live 10 minutes away from school” Chaewon just hummed at her response before talking “Get yourself ready Minjoo, I’ll see you at the front gates later” with that Chaewon hung up. Minjoo looked at her phone, _no good byes like last nigh_ t, her eyes widen when she saw the time 7:30 a.m. She immediately threw her covers and immediately went to the bathroom to ready herself. The moment Minjoo finished taking a bath and was already on her school uniform it was already past 8 am. She grabbed her bag and phone and went down, she greet her parents when she saw them at the dining area. She just grabbed some bread and bid her goodbyes not minding her mother scolding her for skipping her breakfast. Its not the first time she skipped her meals, she munched on her bread as she made her way towards the school. After a few minutes, she saw the premises of her school and she also saw her friends waiting for her at the gates so she ran towards them and said a few pleasantries as she arrived. Minjoo looked around, _no Chaewon?_ _W_ _here is she?_ “Minjoo where are you looking? Are you looking for someone?” she looked at Yuri and shook her head to disagree. _Lies Kim Minjoo. Where is Kim Chaewon anyway? So much for meeting at the front gate when we’re already halfway to the school buildings._ Minjoo was focused with talking with her friends when she felt something cold touched her cheek she turned her head and what do you know, Kim Chaewon in all her glory “Morning Min” she greet Minjoo and extended her arm towards her to give her a drink “Vanilla Latte, figure our you might need some caffeine since I know you slept late” she didn’t even wait for Minjoo to reply as she immediately walked away but Minjoo have other plans “YAH KIM CHAEWON I TOLD YOU I CAN PAY FOR MY OWN FOODS!!” students around the area looked at Minjoo and Chaewon with wonder as to why these two are being like “that”. Chaewon just waved at Minjoo to dismiss the thought of her paying back the Latte. She looked at the drink and there was a post it at the top, the words written made Minjoo smiled.

****Same time, same place Min :)** **

****

She was brought back to reality when she felt her friends looking at the note Chaewon left her so immediately removed it “Too late Minjoo, we saw it” she just groaned at the tone of her voice, “Since when did you became that close for you to meet her _same time, same place?”_ Minjoo tried, she tried her best to ignore the questions asked as she took a sip of the drink given to her and it immediately helped her to at least calm down. She just refused to tell how did she and Chaewon are suddenly _too friendly_ in school. She can’t just say _oh I met her around 1 am this morning when she saw/overheard me crying my heart out on the top of an abandoned building, plus she also smokes and probably does more things than just smoke,_ she can’t say that. So, being quiet about this matter would probably be the best and its not like Yuri, Nako and Hitomi would die because of curiosity. The four of them just headed towards their classroom not wanting to be late.

After several hours of torture and enjoyment, school finally ended and no, Minjoo still can’t go home. She has been held back by some teachers thus the reason why she is inside the meeting room. She’s not the only student inside as she saw some student council officers sitting upon entering the said room and much to her disappointment, there was no Kim Chaewon, only her subordinates are present, other club presidents and some of their officers were also present. This is understandable since she probably has other things to do, Minjoo’s thoughts were still wandering to Chaewon when their attention was called by the school director. He started explaining certain events that their school would start within the next 3 weeks, he looked at Minjoo’s direction “Ms. Kim, I expect that you and the others would be present in all the said events. I want it all covered for the school paper. And I need you to be in your best condition since you’ll be giving at least 2 speech on different events.” Minjoo just nodded and fuck, _why her?_ _W_ _hy does it need to be her?! Covering the events are just normal as the Editor-in-Chief of the School, but speeches again?!_ “I apologize for my tardiness.” Minjoo whipped her head at the entrance, _oh._ “It’s fine Chaewon. Please take your seat” she watched as the said girl went to the middle seat and when she saw Minjoo looking at her, she flashed her a small smile to acknowledge. The man in front just talked about the plan and how they should execute it and as expected almost everything falls on the hands of the council, particularly Chaewon. Their director is now ending the meeting and after exchanging goodbyes, all of them immediately gathered their things. “Chaewon, Minjoo, please come here” the two girls looked at each other before approaching their director. “I want your clubs to keep in touch for majority of the events. I want everything documented Minjoo from preparation to execution. And as for you Chaewon, I need you to coordinate with Minjoo for the articles. Both of you maximize your members, and Chaewon, you know the drill.” they bid their goodbye to the man after his final instructions. They walked side by side as they walk towards the school gate, Minjoo noticed that the sky is turning dark, albeit there are still traces of orange and yellow hues she knows that it is indeed getting late. When they exit the gates, she was about to bid Chaewon goodbye only for the other girl to keep walking towards the direction of her house. She ran towards her, “Uh… Chae don’t you live tat he other direction?” Chaewon just looked at her and said “Yes. But I’m dropping you off and you can’t do anything about it so let’s go” she just shook her head at Chaewon’s stubbornness. The walk back to her house was pretty much like how it was a few hours ago, peaceful. She just let it remain that way since she is quite aware that the girl beside her might not be at the best condition considering the amount of work dumped to her. “Thank you for walking me, again” Chaewon just smiled at her “No problem Minjoo, besides we’ll probably be spending more time together for the next few weeks” _spending more time with Chaewon? I guess that’s fine, probably more than fine._ “So, uhhh, see you later?” Minjoo asked with uncertainty since she’s not sure if Chaewon would still go out later at dawn, but her doubts were erased as soon as she heard Chaewon’s answer “Of course Min. See you later” with one final wave, the other girl walked towards the opposite direction.


	6. Headaches and Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with Minjoo sulking and somehow ended with Chaewon whining

Minjoo and Chaewon had gotten closer for the past two weeks, considering that they spend almost 10 hours a day together within the given period. Their nightly rendezvous was constant; they would meet at 11 pm until 4 in the morning. They would spend more time after class due to the preparations for the upcoming events; even the majority of their breaks were spent together within the school vicinity. The sudden interaction caused more teasing on the side of Minjoo as her friends kept on bugging her, well mostly Yuri, while the other two keep on grinning at her like some cheshire cat or whatever that thing is. But they don’t mind honestly, and if one would ask if they’re friends, they simply smile, not because they are something more, but they both feel like “not yet.” Despite knowing things they haven’t said to other people except to one another, Minjoo remains a mystery to Chaewon, and Chaewon is a much bigger mystery to Minjoo. For now, they are acquaintances; they have gone past the strangers' phase, and as easy and comfortable they are together, they both know that they barely scratched the surface of what really lies beneath the other, but that’s fine; it's their own pace.

=======================================================================================================================================

Chaewon sighed for the nth time this day, and it's just 9 am; she needed to study for her upcoming quiz, but her workload is not letting her; it would’ve been easier if she can only pass this paper works to her team since she needs to be the one to proofread and sign all of it before final submission. And the person she knows who can take her out of her current misery is currently giving her the cold shoulder. She cannot blame Minjoo; after all, it is her fault why the younger is sulking like a child. This is why she hates having so much on her plate; she tends to forget specific essential details, which often leads her to trouble, like now. She gave her word to Minjoo only to remember that she also had another matter to attend to. She explained it to the younger girl, but of course, Minjoo is still not giving her the attention she usually does. And again, it's still her fault since Minjoo had to finish the paperwork all by herself; she didn't even bat an eyelash in her direction when she gave her the finished product. She tried to concentrate on the words and illustrations in her biology book. She already knows this lesson by heart, perks of having a parent who is a doctor. But still, she cannot afford to be complacent since she is already graduating this year, and she needs her grades to be top-notch to get into the university she wanted. The thick papers in peripheral are not helping her concentrate, and she's kinda regretting spending her lunch break in the council room yet, on the other hand, she's thankful because it's not as loud as it is outside. Standing up, she gathered the pile of papers she needed to review and sign and placed it on one of the drawers in her table; now that her distractions are gone, she can finally review in peace. 

LIES. 

Despite reading the lesson a few times now, Chaewon is still unable to memorize some of the details. She's been studying since last night, and it's already making her head hurt. She can already feel the familiar throb inside her head, a damn sign that she needs to stop whatever she is currently doing. She looked at her phone and groaned; she still has more than half an hour left before the next period; on the bright side, she can still sleep to get rid of the damn headache. She leaned backward in hopes of getting comfortable; when she found a good spot, her stomach grumbled. Chaewon is more annoyed than ever; she's tired, restless, and hungry, and she has an upcoming quiz. _Some combinations you have there Kim Chaewon_. She wants to rest, but she also needs to eat, sighing; she stood up and went to the cafeteria, which is probably full. It's already past lunchtime, and she knows that there isn't much food left. Upon entering, she was not surprised that there are no free tables. She's probably going to eat inside the council room. Scanning the current menu, she grimaced as she found it unappetizing; it's not that the food looks disgusting or something, but she's not in the mood to eat the current dish. She just opted to get a sandwich and some coffee. Upon paying, she scanned the cafeteria to find Minjoo; and she finally found her sitting with her friends. The sight of Minjoo's friends is enough to make her go back to the council room and study again. But she needs to talk and apologize properly to Minjoo, and that's enough reason to proceed; exhaling, she walked towards the table, earning a few looks from the students she passed by because it's not usual for their esteemed president to frequent their cafeteria for lunch its either she'll stay in the council room or sit at a random bench outdoor munching something while holding stacks of papers. "Do you mind if I join?" three pairs of eyes looked at Chaewon; after a few seconds of silence, Yuri nodded. So she plopped herself beside Minjoo; she looked at the younger girl who still hasn't spared her a glance [she's still mad]. She tapped Minjoo's hand, which was settled on her lap, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Min." As the apology left her lips, she saw Minjoo heaved a sigh before placing her hand towards the side of her head; then, it guided her to lean towards Minjoo's shoulder. Chaewon is dumbfounded at Minjoo's action; she's about to move her head away when the girl's hand prevented her from doing so, "Rest for a while. You look tired. I'll wake you up 10 minutes before the bell so you can eat your food" she smiled at Minjoo's words. So she relaxed as she leaned her back on the armrest, finding a comfortable place on Minjoo's shoulder. She closed her eyes as Minjoo held her. 

=======================================================================================================================================

Minjoo ignored the looks her friends are giving her; maybe only the look Yuri is giving her since she annoys her the most. She glared at Yuri, looking at her and Chaewon while grinning like she just solved life's greatest mystery. Sure Yuri knows more than what Nako and Hitomi do about her little escapades with Chaewon since she might have forgotten that Yuri's family owns the cafe she visits before going to her place. "So, Minjoo, what's that?" she groaned as she can hear the visible teasing tone coming out of Yuri's mouth. Minjoo just glared at her "this is none of your business Jo." Yuri just laughed at her answer, "getting feisty, aren't we, Kim?" she would have hit the girl sitting across her if it wasn't for the weight resting on her shoulder. Although Nako and Hitomi are both looking at her waiting for answers, she cannot just tell them the deal between her and Chaewon, but then again, it's not like they are dating or something. "Fine, I'll explain later. Wait for me at the same cafe." With that, silence filled their table as her friends finally decided to divert their attention other than her and Chaewon; looking at the time, they still have plenty left, so she decided to finish the article she had been working on since last night. Yuri, Hitomi, and Nako already bid their goodbyes to her since they have personal matters to attend to, and of course, Yuri did not leave without her smart remarks as she said, " Take care of your girl, Minjoo." At this point, Minjoo just gave up on arguing with her, as the three left her, or them rather, she proceeded on working while minding the time because of the girl sleeping beside her. Glancing at the person resting on her shoulder, she couldn't help but stare; she wasn't mad at her because she understands Chaewon and her responsibilities, but she was sulking. _How childish Kim Minjoo._ She looks so peaceful, Minjoo noticed, but she knows better since Chaewon had been more open to her the past weeks. She's thankful for the trust that the older girl had given her, but at the same time, it made her worried. Minjoo looked back at the paper when she felt Chaewon moved, "You still have time. You're up early." She can feel Chaewon staring at her, probably still in a trance, "I'm sorry." Minjoo bit her inner cheek because Chaewon sounded like a little kid apologizing for stealing a cookie, so she looked at the older girl. Chaewon's eyes were bright, a hint of restlessness, and her face looked a tad bit puff. So Minjoo did what she wanted to do; she pinched the older girl's cheek, which earned her a cute whiny Chaewon. _Oh gosh, if Chaewon looks so adorable whining._ "Minchoo, shtop..." Minjoo grinned at how Chaewon spoke, because who won't? She looks like a baby cub getting feral, cute, and not threatening at all. She stopped pinching Chaewon's cheek, so she decided to cup her whole face, and yes, Chaewon looked adorable and small in Minjoo's hand; she patted her before letting her go. "I wasn't mad, you know." Chaewon looked at her ridiculously. "What?! Then why weren't you answering my texts and calls?!" Minjoo fixed her things before answering, " I was quite busy." _Yeah, busy sulking. Nice lie you got there, Kim Minjoo._ Chaewon scoffed at her answer, clearly not believing her reasons, but if Minjoo said so, then so be it. The two of them got up after fixing their things, mostly the younger since Chaewon left hers at the council room. The two are walking in silence as Chaewon munched her food on the way back to get her things; the younger insisted on accompanying her back since their rooms are close to each other. Minjoo didn't wait long outside the council room as Chaewon only grabbed her bag and notes; they didn't talk much since the older girl is reviewing or reading her notes, and she did not want to disturb her concentration. When they arrived in front of Minjoo's room, Chaewon broke the silence around them, "Are you sure you were not really mad?" Minjoo smiled at her because she can feel another apology coming out of the older girl's lips. "I told you, Chae, I wasn't. Concentrate on your notes and ace your quiz." The older girl just nodded and walked away; then she turned around after a few steps, making Minjoo tilted her head in question. "Meet me after class. I'm taking you out later." Minjoo's face turned red at Chaewon's choice of words, and it doesn't help that numerous students around the corridor probably heard what Chaewon said, so she just nodded in embarrassment as she entered her classroom. Sitting beside Yuri, she just chose to ignore the question as to why her face is somewhat red; there is no way she will let Yuri make her feel more embarrassed than she is right now. 

====================================================================================================================


	7. This One Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may or may not forgot to update this AU here in AO3, lol. Yup, I am very sorry about that.

=================================================================================================

Minjoo is now waiting for Chaewon to finish her rounds at the school. She is currently sitting with Yuri, Hitomi, and Nako at the parking area; the three insisted on accompanying her while waiting, but she knows that they have interior motives in doing this. The three listened to Hitomi complaining about a senior at their club being loud during their routine practices; although she is listening to her friends, Minjoo couldn't help but think about where Chaewon would take her. It's not the first time they went out like this; there have been a few times where they would randomly go anywhere, but back then, it was either dark or dusk; this is the first time they would go out with the sun in all its glory. "Oh, that's the council, right?" Minjoo whipped her head at the entrance as she saw the officers already heading towards the exit. She doesn't need to look for Chaewon because she can already see the girl walking out with stacks of papers in her hand; Minjoo smiled a little because she seemed so small while carrying all those things. "I know I'm late. I'm sorry for making you wait." Late? Minjoo looked at her watch, and it's just 3 minutes past their planned time for the meeting. How on earth is that late?! "Oh, Hello. Thank you for keeping Minjoo accompanied. " Chaewon said as she addressed the three who just shook their head to dismiss her words. "I can give you all a lift if you want." 

Chaewon led them to her car; she led the three since Minjoo knows what she uses when going to school. "Oh? You finally took out your Audi? Shouldn't you be using your BMW for this week?" Minjoo's words caused her friends to look at her, surprised. Yuri leaned at the other two and whispered, "Yah, Minjoo seems to know a lot about Chaewon. Did you two know this?" As the two shook their head, Yuri seems to be suspicious with Minjoo, no not bad suspicion, but a good one; after all, she may or may not have seen these two with their nightly escapades more than once. She did not stalk them because she doesn't have the time to follow people randomly walking during an ungodly hour. Besides, why bother to stalk them when Chaewon and Minjoo always pass by their cafe shop whenever it's their closing time. The three gladly accepted Chaewon's offer on dropping them at their houses because it honestly would save them time and effort of walking. They waited for Chaewon to unlock her car before the three settled themselves at the backseat, and what do you know? It seems like their President is a gentlewoman. They watched Chaewon opened the door for Minjoo and put her hand on top of her head to prevent her from hitting the roof. "I told you many times that I can manage entering your car." Chaewon just scoffed at Minjoo's words and replied, "Yeah, sure. The first time you sat in any of my cars, you hit your head and nearly spilled a whole cup of coffee on my car and yourself." Minjoo pouted as she watched Chaewon closed the door and made her way to the driver's seat. She glanced at the mirror only to see her friends snickering and grinning towards her while holding their phones. Phones?! Wait for what?!! As to confirm her suspicion, Yuri showed her screen that played a video of well, what just happened a few minutes ago. She's not going to question how they managed to record that, but she's starting to regret asking the three to accompany her. She looked at the cup holder of Chaewon's car, and her eyes immediately widened. She grabbed Chaewon's pack and immediately put it in her pocket; the good thing that it was kinda blocked by what seems to be a power bank. She'll probably scold Chaewon again later; if she doesn't forget. 

Chaewon and Minjoo sat in silence after dropping all three of them at their houses. Minjoo opened her bag and reached for Chaewon's stash of cancer sticks. Yes, she will keep calling them cancer sticks because it is what they are. "At least try to hide it somewhere in your car." Chaewon looked at Minjoo when she spoke, only to look surprised upon seeing what she was holding. "Thank you for keeping that, though." she just muttered because she knows how the other girl hates those things; that's why whenever they are together, she tries to surpass the urge to light a single stick. "Where are we going anyway?" Instead of answering, Chaewon just looked at Minjoo and smiled because, honestly, she has no idea where to take her right now. Well, she has one, but she has to be considerate of Minjoo's curfew. "What time do you need to be back home?" Her question earned her a questioning look from Minjoo; she's not really sure since she can only see the other girl from her peripheral vision. After a few moments of silence, or probably when Minjoo sensed that Chaewon is not going to elaborate on her question further, she decided to answer. "My parents are both out of town. I have the whole house myself for at least a week or something." _Oh._ Sensing Chaewon's confusion, Minjoo continued talking. "The hearing for the case that my mom is handling is scheduled out of town. Dad is also out of the country, as requested by his client." Things are going according to Chaewon, minus the part that she still has absolutely no idea where to take Minjoo; there aren't that many choices since they are still wearing their school uniforms. _Bingo!_ Chaewon may or may not have an idea, but she's not confident if Minjoo will like it; she can still test that hypothesis. The younger girl looked at Chaewon when she turned right, indicating that they are leaving the city. "Chae, uh... where are we going?" She is not really against the idea of going out of town since her parents are absent, plus she needed some breather. But how is she going to enjoy wearing her school uniform?! "We're just gonna have a short trip. But we need to change our clothes, so we'll stop by the mall."

==========================================================================

Minjoo shouldn't have trusted Chaewon's words; she thought they were just gonna buy simple clothes, but no. Kim Chaewon went on a shopping spree not for herself but for Minjoo. This is the fifth shop in 30 minutes, and she is concerned with how much money the older girl spent on her already. "MinMin, look at this one! This will look good on you! Come on, try it!" She watched as Chaewon showed her a one-piece dress; how can she refuse this girl when she is smiling ear to ear as she talks about how much the dress would suit Minjoo. She doesn't have the heart to say no when Chaewon really looks happy right now. She's not going to lie, after knowing the older girl for a few weeks, this is the first time she saw her like this; so carefree and just enjoying. "-his one or this one? Nevermind, I'll buy them both." Alright, that's it. She can't have Chaewon spend all her money on her, so she held the older girl's arm and looked her straight in the eye and said, "Chae, we only need to change our clothes." She can already sense Chaewon's rebuttal, so she continued, "Let's do the shopping next time, okay? Let's just settle with casual clothes for now." Although she can clearly see that Chaewon is slightly sulking, this is better than watching her splurge her money. After changing to more casual and comfortable wear, which they both settled with just sweatpants, rubber shoes, a shirt for Minjoo, and a sweatshirt for Chaewon, they decided to have some take-outs. Not because of a long queue or the lack of table to sit on to, but because Minjoo wanted to explore the city more. Chaewon lowered her car's hood before Minjoo can even ask her, and well, the younger girl just beamed her a smile as a sign of gratitude. The traffic was not as bad as she expected it to be since there are only a few cars running on the wide highway. The skies were turning gray already, but she can still see some stripes of orange and blue as the sun is nowhere to be seen already. She glanced at the girl in her passenger seat; Minjoo settled herself in her arm as she welcomed the warm breeze with her eyes closed. Minjoo looks peaceful; she looked so serene and contented that Chaewon wanted to take a photo of her right now. Too bad she's driving, but this image of Minjoo will be kept somewhere in her brain. The two continued to drive past by rows and rows of different infrastructures in silence; they weren't awkward or anything; they both just enjoyed the trip in silence. Minjoo looked at Chaewon when she felt the car slowing down as the older girl parked at the side of the road. "Dinner. Aren't you hungry?" They both got out of the car and settled themselves on the side of the road while carrying their food and a blanket to sit on to. "Sooo, how are you the past days?" Minjoo looked up to Chaewon and stared at her, clearly not expecting the question because they never really ask each other questions like this. They don't really ask each other; they just wait until one is ready. She looked away, and directed her vision to the plain fields at the side of the road; she noticed a few stars looking back at them alongside the moon as she pondered how to answer. "I- uh, sorry. You don't have to-" "I don't know, honestly." Cutting off Chaewon's apology, she looked back at her and continued. "The house was pretty much silent and lifeless, but it's better than hearing my parents argue. It doesn't really help when both of them are lawyers." _They know how to attack each other verbally, maybe a little too much._ She just smiled a little as she continued to eat.  
"Can I ask you something?" Chaewon looked up to Minjoo, cheeks puffed and piece of pizza in her mouth, _cute_ _,_ nodding as a sign to continue. "What are your plans for college?" She waited for the older girl to fully finish the piece of pizza she is eating before getting an answer. “Pre-med, then med school. I want to take up surgery" Minjoo saw that coming already, and she's sure Chaewon will do just fine. "Or probably business. Since dad needs someone to take over the company one day, but I think I can do both anyway." Yup, Chaewon will just be fine. "What about you, Min? Plans for college?" Truth be told, she doesn't have any plans because she still has more than a year to contemplate her choices and options. "Probably law school." Oh wow, Chaewon looked at her like she had grown an extra head or something and scoffed. "You? Min no offense, but you can't even win an argument with me." She wanted to argue back, but she just kept mum and pouted, "See what I'm talking about." Minjoo now doubts whether to pursue law or not when Chaewon decided to speak. “I think you’ll be fine in law school. I just can’t picture you as an attorney. Maybe a judge or a prosecutor will do. Yup, that’s it.” She just looked at the older girl who is looking at the empty field, frowning as if she is making a hard decision. “I am actually considering that. I guess I should open that up to mom and dad so they won’t pester me to be like them.” Chaewon smiled at Minjoo and stood up; she offered her hand to Minjoo, who took it although confused. “Nice to meet you, Prosecutor Kim.” A smile decorated Minjoo’s face because of the older girl’s actions. “Nice meeting you as well, Dr. Kim.” They both smiled at their words, a smile that never left their faces throughout their trip as they just talked about the basic things; their favorites, their dreams, their embarrassing memories. Just this one time, they decided to take it lightly. 

Minjoo felt free; this was the first trip she took without her parents. And it's not suffocating; she can clearly smell the fragrance of the fields, the smoke coming from cars, and the light scent that envelopes Chaewon's car. 

Chaewon felt like the trip was healing; despite it being out of the norm that they usually do, it felt really light and not like their usual walks that seemed too heavy that she needed to light a cigarette to calm down.

And for the first time since she started this vice of hers, her pack of cigarettes remained untouched. 

==========================================================================

Minjoo stepped out of Chaewon's car and waited for the older girl to finish locking. "Thank you for yesterday; I really appreciate it, but please, do not overspend your money for me." The older girl just grinned sheepishly because one, she cannot promise not overspending on Minjoo, and two, Minjoo liked it. She gave herself a mental pat on her back; I did well. _Nice work, Kim Chaewon, she liked it_. Remembering how Minjoo enjoyed the ride, well, since they came back around 5 am, just enough for them to change and prepare for school (Yeah, Chaewon insisted that Minjoo should just use her uniforms for the day, so they can rest before going to school.) The two walked in silence as they walked towards Minjoo's classroom.

Chaewon bid her goodbye as she headed in the opposite direction to the council room. Upon entering, Minjoo groaned and said, "Wipe that look off your face, Jo Yuri." The girl just raised both of her hands in surrender but pointed out something that made Minjoo want to die out of embarrassment. "Why are you wearing Kim Chaewon's school blazer? Don't even try to deny or say that it's yours. That red and gold pin is reserved for the council president alone." She was about to protest when Nako just added more fuel to the fire, "Minjoo-yah, red neckties are exclusive for seniors; ours are black." Yup, Minjoo never felt so embarrassed in her whole life. 

==========================================================================


	8. Early Morning Downpours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. Kinda late since I had writer's block and I lost my backup files.

Her parents are both excellent lawyers, she is aware of that. But accompanying them and watching them perform their best in their chosen field is like watching a fish swim in the water. They are quite skilled to the point that they even treat their own marriage like a case that needed some verdict; that they are both fighting on who is guilty and who is not. She was used to it, to the endless and redundant fighting and shouts. But it doesn't mean she's okay with it. Countless nights spent trying to silence the loud noises; the reason why she hated noise. It made her anxious; she felt like her parents would suddenly appear and start fighting each other again and would shout at her. She used to try to stop them but after being the target of their fights, after being pushed away countless times she never dared again. Out of all her attempts to stop their fights, she only managed to succeed twice; when they accidentally hit her head causing her to lose consciousness for a whole day, and when she started crying after receiving harsh remarks from her parents. Minjoo wanted to run away every time; god knows how much she wanted to but can't. She knows she can't survive in the harsh world, which is so much worse than her parents. So she decided to find an escape; late-night walks became a thing when she found out her hidden talent at climbing. She was surprised; her clumsy self was so surprised the first time she climbed down her room down to the tree and eventually to the ground (minus the scratches, but it doesn't matter, what's important is she didn't fell nor break any of her bones.) The first time, she wandered the streets at 11 pm, with absolutely no idea where to go and what to do; it felt light for her. She felt light and alive to just go with the flow; no patterns, no instructions: just freedom. That walk was the breather she never knew she needed. 

Glancing at the time on her phone, she looked around as she tried to calm herself. Because one, she outside, and it is almost 3 am; two, it's raining; and three, she's lost. Yes, Kim Minjoo's clumsy self wandered into the wrong area of their town to which she is unfamiliar. It is a good thing that their semester ended, so she doesn't need to wake up early. Her parents are out, again (at least she gets to spend Christmas and New Year with them minus the part that they were working but it was fine.) Of course, her main concern is how to get back without getting wet (it sounds impossible for Minjoo right now). Thankfully, the street of whatever place this is, was quite bright, so she doesn't need to think about getting robbed at an ungodly hour. She's quite thankful that she always brings extra money whenever she's on a random trip at night; she managed to stay inside a 24-hour convenient store and have some snacks while waiting for the rain to stop. The store wasn't as sloppy as she thought it would be, but it was smaller than what she's used to; there are only a few things sold here. And of all the things that they don't sell, the store doesn't have a single umbrella. So she just settled with some cheap coffee in a can that tasted surprisingly better than what she expected, and some sandwich. She tried waiting for a cab, but unfortunately, cabs don't wander here at this hour. She is contemplating calling Chaewon or any of her friends to pick her up, but she doesn't want to be a burden. But Minjoo thought this is fine since this will be the first rain after the numerous snowfall she encountered. Besides, Minjoo loved the rain; it would be a waste to not appreciate her favorite and her own comfort weather. Minjoo always loved the rain, how the drops fall from the sky to the ground. She loved watching the rain; she even used to play under the rain as a child (she was used to colds and coughs as a kid). But more than those things, she loved how the sound of droplets overshadows and engulf her cries and sobs when things get rough. When her mom would scold her for not trying hard enough, or when her dad looked at her with so much disappointment after placing second at their debate a few months ago. She loved how the rain silenced all the deafening shouts downstairs. It almost felt like the skies were consoling her, protecting her. That is why Minjoo was never afraid of thunderstorms, if anything she loved it, how can she not when it sounded a lot better than spiteful words and broken glasses being thrown somewhere in their house. She always felt a little better under the stars or skies or even under the rain (just not now because she is lost. ) Slumping further on her seat, she supposed she can just walk back to her house drenched, or she can wait for the rain to stop which will probably take a while since the downpour is quite heavy. She disposed her trash after eating and secured her phone inside a plastic bag; clutching her jacket as she opened the door, she braced herself for the merciless downpours. Except that it wasn't harsh, and no, there was absolutely no one who magically appeared and offered her an umbrella because this is not some romantic drama. The rain was lighter than what it looked like; it was way lighter than what she expected. Unclasping her hand from her jacket, she savored the droplets pouring as she walked back home. Only to stop with a sudden realization; she is lost, so damn lost she doesn't even know where to head back. Laughing at her own stupidity, Minjoo looked around the hazy surroundings trying to find some clues that might look familiar to her. After a few minutes of wandering while shivering, a common sight of a pathway came into Minjoo's view. Walking faster, she spread her arms to welcome the light downpour, a wrong move if you ask Minjoo because it was cold; really cold. She will probably need a hot bath and some medicine after this but it doesn't matter. As cliche, as it sounds, being under the rain, felt like everything she had been carrying was almost non-existent; the constant ringing in her ears was silent, and the anxious feeling of messing things up was gone. Stepping into a familiar street, Minjoo slowed her pace. With her house within eyeshot a few houses from where she is, Minjoo felt heavy. Just walking back to her so-called home is suffocating that she would opt to stay outside than to go back. Resigning to her fate, she walked towards her dreaded destination. Dim lights and silence welcomed Minjoo when she opened the door; taking off her shoes and jacket she immediately went straight to the bathroom not minding the cramped atmosphere that her house is emitting. Dressed in warm clothes with a mug of hot milk in her hands, she settled into her bed and stared outside. the cramped atmosphere that her house is emitting. Dressed in warm clothes with a mug of hot milk in her hands, she settled into her bed and stared outside. The silence is starting to kick in and Minjoo hated and welcomed it at the same time. Being alone made it easier for her to breathe but it's maddening; it felt lonely for her. Minjoo might be able to breathe without her parents but she still feels lonely from time to time. It would have been easier for her if she's with Chaewon, she never felt alone nor awkward even with silence looming around them. The continuous drops echoing from the roof reminded Minjoo why she should not meet Chaewon for the time being, maybe next time then. She suddenly missed being around the older girl since it's been weeks since she last saw her or even talked to her properly. Even though she constantly reminded Chaewon to sleep and stop inhaling her cancer sticks, she knows that there would be times that Chaewon would succumb to her needs. Minjoo frowned before Chaewon can even fully occupy her thoughts; frowning even deeper as to why the older suddenly appeared to her train of thoughts. She suddenly remembered how she felt alone despite being able to breathe, but with Chaewon it was different. Whenever they are together, either during their night walks or just casual hangouts or just breaking down in the middle of the night or just sitting beside each other, Minjoo can always feel the older girl's presence despite saying nothing. And even now, Chaewon helped her again despite being absent. Being with Chaewon felt light and relaxing; it doesn't really felt very alive, but it was a reminder that she can still untangle all her worries even for a moment. 

Light feelings. Silence. To be able to breathe. Freedom. The feeling of not minding anything. To be vulnerable. 

Oh? Being with or just having Chaewon around felt like being under the rain. 

Or something else?

Slumping her shoulders, Minjoo then lowered her head. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply to calm herself. Convincing herself that she's just thankful for Chaewon's help and she just appreciates the way the older girl is able to comfort her; as a friend, yes, a friend. Clenching her fist, Minjoo knows that she is grateful to Chaewon for everything. What she doesn't know is if she liked the girl, way more than that. A few moments of silence and when the pain on her palm started to kick in, Minjoo relaxed, sighing in defeat. _She doesn't know **.**_ **Minjoo is not sure if she likes Chaewon way past the line of friendship or whatever they have.** Or if she's just thankful that someone can be with her at her lowest. 

Does she really like her or she's is just grateful? 

Minjoo doesn't have any idea at all. 


	9. Cigarette's Aftertaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to be updated because I was in the hospital due to a motorcycle accident and I had to focus on my recovery. Also, please read at your own risk. Brief mentions of alcohol and drugs are included in this chapter. And I would like to emphasize that this is a work of fiction and imagination only BY NO MEANS THAT EVERY SCENE IS ACCURATE IN REAL LIFE. 
> 
> tw // cigarettes, alcohol, drugs, smoking, addiction, gambling

* * *

Contrary to what people always believe, Chaewon never had it easy despite growing up with a well-off family. Sure she had been living a luxurious life, getting what she wants but like everyone else, she had to sacrifice something to get what she wants. And Chaewon had to lose her childhood innocence to get wherever she is right now. Being a child of a doctor and a businessman, she had to live up not just expectations, but she needs to go beyond those. She never had the chance to really enjoy her youth; she was continually being fed with information from a very young age. Her parents realized that they messed up a little too late; she can never go back to her childhood days. She remembers the words she heard upon eavesdropping on her parents' conversation back around 4 years ago. How they slowly see Chaewon quickly lose interest in things, how she is so easily persuaded, and everything else bad they noticed. Well, growing up in a suffocating environment had its advantages for Chaewon. She learned how to please people, earn their favors, and when they think of her highly, she will start to slowly manipulate them into doing everything according to her will. Her so-called leadership qualities are just fragments of her skillful manipulation of people surrounding her. Of course, she really does play her part when needed, but if things do not go the way she originally visioned, that's the time she needed to put her skills into action. It is not like Chaewon has no friends or something; she has, like lots. There is Chaeyeon, Shuhua, Karina, Heejin, and Yeji, her same age friends; she also has some who are older than her, like Yena, Sakura, and Eunbi. Today, like most days, Chaewon is utterly bored; school works are not an option because their semester is done, and it is still too early for her to leave and do certain things. Even hanging out with Minjoo is not an option because the girl is out of the town like her friends. Chaewon wanted to relax right now; she had been stressed due to her parents' constant nagging on which college she would attend and what course she would take. She is not oblivious to what her parents wanted her to be; they wanted Chaewon to achieve more than they did. And like how she was raised, she will go beyond that kind of expectation; she will pursue medicine like her mother and handle her father's business. Succumbing into boredom, Chaewon just chose to rest, and hopefully, it will give her the strength she needed for her nightlife. 

Chaewon dragged the cigarette longer than usual. Holding the smoke a little bit longer than expected, then she exhaled. Clouds of smoke filled her vision as the mint and intense taste of the cigarette remained at the tip of her tongue, and her eyes never left the fading trail of smoke. She never liked the aftertaste of every stick she had been burning, but she enjoyed watching the smoke escape her lips and blend with the clouds. Chaewon started smoking about a year ago due to curiosity; she had been sneaking out way longer than that. And every time she is out, she would always frequent the remote area of their small town because the probability of running onto people she knows is slim. Wandering into the slums showed her the other side of the coin; she didn't gag whenever the smell of rotting garbage is seeping from open drainage. She did not even flinch when a stranger pointed a knife at her because she was mistaken as someone else due to her attire. Chaewon had her fair shares of fights in the slums, not fistfights, but she got involved in raids way more than expected; she was never caught, though. Strolling into the undesirable part of town made her a little more carefree than she used to be. The slum is where Chaewon's darker and bolder side thrives, a side she can never show to anyone. The first few weeks of going there, Chaewon watched and learned how everything works in the shadows; and after two months, she started blending in. As Chaewon kept visiting the place, she never really picked up any bad habits; she never drank alcohol nor even touched any drugs. She was fascinated, however, by smoking. You see, the first time she stepped into this side of town, it reeked of rotting smell, alcohol, and a pungent leftover smell of something she cannot name. After a few visits, she learned and grew accustomed to that smell; she never liked it; it was too strong for her liking, and it didn't suit her palette. But she was curious, and everything else followed. She found out that there are numerous cigarette brands and that it also affects how a stick tastes or even a smoke smells. Chaewon tried a lot of brands to find the taste that will satisfy her taste. She started smoking out of curiosity, then that curiosity fueled her addiction to smoking. 

Lighting another stick, she watched as the orange, yellow, and blue hues flicker in front of her, eventually burning the tip of her cigarette and leaving trails of smoke as she started walking more in-depth into the slums. Chaewon doesn't have any responsibilities; actually, there are, but those are non-existent as of the moment; it's her vacation, last winter break as a high school student. She can never relive the excitement of being a teenager, especially when she is going to college. She dragged another one from her cigar when she arrived at the packed sideway. Roaring engines of motorcycles filled the whole space, eventually engulfing the cheering coming from the bystanders. She spotted a familiar face carrying another familiar box; the collector. Chaewon reached for her pocket and dumped a fair amount on one of the pouches as she placed her bet to the racer. Yes, Kim Chaewon is gambling and placing bets on drag racing in the middle of the night at the slums with a lit cigar dangling in between her index and middle finger. She discovered this event upon eavesdropping at one of the locals complaining how they lost a vast amount of money after gambling. And again, her curiosity led her to where she is right now, placing bets with smoke trailing her lips. The road where the racing occurs is relatively narrow, considering this is the slums. They do not have to worry about destroying properties (aside from the motorcycles) since houses are quite far from here. The roaring engines accompanied by shouts filled the air as the referee signaled the racers to start. They watched as the riders speed up towards the nearly empty highway. The crowd kept on shouting. Even Chaewon started yelling because the racer she placed her bet is currently leading. Chaewon immediately collected her earning as her bet won the race; she grinned widely as her money was tripled. Placing another stick in between her lips, she was about to put another amount of money when sirens blared around the area. Chaewon immediately hid her money and cigarette and ran as blue and red colors decorated their surrounding. She knows where to hide and where to run because this is not the first time she had to deal with some officers; the dark and smelly alleyways became her sanctuary every time she ran away from the law. Eventually halting as the loud sirens are far from her, she checked her belongings, all complete. She then proceeds on lighting another stick as she was interrupted a while ago; she can feel the smoke leaving as she smiled, just thinking about tonight's winnings. Truth be told, the money Chaewon "earns" from gambling is not the one she uses for her daily living; it is only reserved for her vices, her cigarettes, and for placing bets. Chaewon has more than enough allowance to spend for herself and Minjoo. Speaking of Minjoo, she hasn't talked to the girl a lot since she is currently out of the country with her parents. Good for Minjoo, though Chaewon grimaced at that thought because she knows how much Minjoo is suffering because of her parents. And speaking of her parents looks like Chaewon will be spending another vacation all by herself. Her father is busy making money, her mother is saving lives, and Chaewon is living her life. Unlike her public persona, Chaewon is quite adventurous rather than composed; her nightlife is proof of her boldness. She fished out her phone after hearing a message notification from her mother; typing her reply, she quickly locked her phone. Chaewon loves her parents, and this is not her rebellion; she was never treated unpleasantly; she is just looking for a pastime, something to kill her boredom. She used to kill her time with books and music as a child, now she needs something more; she wanted to feel the "rush" described in countless books and stories she read. Leaving the slums, Chaewon would always frequent shabby buildings where she can smoke her lungs out. But there are times when Chaewon feels a little sentimental, like right now. So instead of wandering into the dark sideways and rundown buildings, she decided to go back home. Arriving, she immediately changed her clothes and washed herself; she doesn't like the idea of unwanted smells clinging to her when she's home. Changing into a more comfortable pair of white pajamas, Chaewon climbed to their rooftop, carrying her usual things. After setting up some warm blankets, she brought out her mini journal, which contains some of her writings; poems, drawings, and even songs. Writing a few lines under the dim light of her phone, words kept on being written on the blank page of her note as she wrote to her heart's content. Her notebook and pen were her first best friend; her writings are entirely personal; hence she never let anyone touch it or even read it; no one even knows its existence, not even Minjoo. Upon finishing her poem, she read it once more to correct her own grammar and sentence, or even edit some words out. She starred at the last line a little longer than needed because of the words she wrote: " ** _under the skies, basked in moonlight enveloped in silence, I saw you. and in the darkness, amid stillness, small talks filled the surroundings; I realized it."_**.Tilting her head in confusion as to why she had written such words, she just flipped onto the next page and just wrote another piece, not minding the mint aftertaste in her mouth as she wrote the next words. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been quite challenging to write, not just because of my injuries but also because it was quite personal. I had to put my dark side to Chaewon's character, and no, I do not smoke; I engage in drag racings, not sure which is better tho. 


	10. Caught in The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Twitter if you want, hehe. I don't know if I'll be giving out spoilers there, but who knows how my mind works?
> 
> Here's my UN: https://twitter.com/_AhnYuu 
> 
> Or you can ask me directly on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/_AhnYuu. 
> 
> No worries, this is a light chapter, so no triggers are needed. Enjoy!

* * *

A new semester started, meaning Chaewon's days as a high school student are finally coming to an end, and she cannot wait to enter her college years. Entering the school campus, she immediately parked her car and headed towards the council office to check the room's status and leave some of her things inside her locker. Opening the office, she immediately noticed that the room was maintained; thus, her purpose for going to school early is now useless. You see, Chaewon thought that the council office would be dusty and unorganized, so she opted to come earlier to clean, but it wasn't, so sacrificing a few minutes of her sleep was definitely not worth it. She just organized the things that she would need this semester and headed towards the library to get her books. Sighing on her way, as much as she loves reading and her chosen path, Chaewon absolutely hated the thick books and countless papers she needed to read and bring every day. Greeting the librarian who was arranging something, she proceeded to give her identification card. "Kim Chaewon, Class 3-A STEM, here are your books." Chaewon bowed in gratitude as she went back to the council room to organize her books, which were fewer but thicker than what she expected. She checked the time; upon knowing that she still has 20 minutes before the bell would ring, she decided to sleep on top of her desk. "-won! Yah, Kim Chaewon, wake up!" Chaewon opened her eyes and saw Heejin and Yeji looking at her. "Had a good sleep, President?" she nodded at Yeji's question. School naps are always better than long hour sleeps for some reason, and Chaewon is not complaining; she can still sleep anywhere and anytime at school, and no one will complain. "We can see that. Morning rites are about to start, and I hope you're prepared for your opening remarks later." Chaewon's eyes widened at the mention of opening remarks, which made Heejin and Yeji laugh. Scoffing at her friends, she fixed her uniform and went to the assembly area; Chaewon will have to deliver another impromptu speech later. 

The morning rites went well; Chaewon managed to say a few encouraging words earlier. She also spotted Minjoo holding a camera alongside some of the journalism club members. Opening ceremonies are usually part of the following school paper, or the club would post it on the bulletin board for everyone to see. Chaewon, Shuhua, Yeji, and Karina occupied an empty table at the cafeteria as they waited for Chaeyeon and Heejin to order their foods. The four of them were talking about their college plans when Chaewon felt her phone vibrated. She opened the message notification from Minjoo; she looked at her phone screen in confusion upon reading the message. _**Let's meet after class**_ : no further explanation, just those four words. Chaewon doesn't mind meeting Minjoo later since it's been a while since they last talked or hang out personally. She snapped out of her trance when she felt Karina nudging her side. "Are you daydreaming, or are you still sleepy?" She just shook her head as a response and avoided further interrogation because her friends are looking at her right now curiously. They spent their lunch with casual talks accompanied by their usual banters and laughter as Yeji started to chase Heejin out of the cafeteria for giving her the beverage flavor she despises the most. Needless to say, Chaewon felt at ease around them, minus the parts where they always feel the need to embarrass her given school title. She would be lying if she said that her afternoon class went fast; it did not. Chaewon spent her whole afternoon subjects writing notes and cursing the school for giving their section this kind of schedule. She is okay with chemistry; the same goes for calculus, even physics. Chaewon doesn't mind those subjects, but why did the school administration decide to put one after the other in the afternoon, when everyone is battling with sleep and boredom? Their teachers are not even helping at her current predicament because they are assigned with the oldest and most old-schooled teachers that their school has. She looked around the class and noticed that she is not alone; even her classmates are struggling to keep up with the lessons and stay awake. Chaewon successfully prevented a laugh that threatened to escape when she saw how Chaeyeon and Shuhua wanted to keep themselves from falling asleep. Who wouldn't laugh when you see your two friends pinching and biting their arms to stay awake? She could've just slept through this period if physics wasn't a major subject; her seat is located in the last row because the teachers wanted Chaewon to "keep an eye on her classmates for dishonesty." But she doesn't care; most of the time, she doesn't, as long as her classmates are not stepping out some boundaries. She'll turn a blind eye to the subtle cheating and exchange of answers because it doesn't happen all the time; it only occurs when their teacher decided to give them surprise quizzes and works that most of the class has no idea what to do. Their professor stopped blabbing about synthesizing the desired substance by placing the atoms together in the correct order and with the proper three-dimensional relationships when an announcement saying how the student council is excused for the remaining time due to a meeting requested by the school director. Chaewon nearly cried on her seat when she heard the announcement; she can finally leave this class that is slowly eating her sanity due to boredom. Raising her hand, Chaewon stood up, the red and gold pin on her neckline visible to anyone; with a nod from her teacher, she quickly fixed her things and exited the room. Not forgetting to throw a smug look at her friends, who are clearly envious that Chaewon got out of class earlier than them. The council meeting ended quickly than expected; the director only reminded them of the seniors' upcoming college national entrance examinations. Being one of the country's top schools, they were also reminded not to study hard. The director stared knowingly at Chaewon, who just nodded in return because obviously, she is one of their finest students. They also talked about starting to scout the next possible council officers since most of the current ones are seniors. It was brief like always, so all of them has more than 15 minutes to spare. And being a good student, Chaewon is, she did not return to her physics class. Skipping 15 minutes on the first day of classes will not result in her failing the said subject; heck, even her co-officers are lazing inside the room. Nah, she will not ask them to return to their own classes either; she'll let them do whatever they want. 

Chaewon bid her goodbyes to her co-officers as she started to pick up her things. "Leaving already?" She looked at the person who questioned her and nodded. "Why? Chae, even if you're the school's pride, the guards won't let you get out unless it's dismissal." Laughing at Yeji''s words, she answered her. "Minjoo texted me during lunch, so I am going to wait for her. And stop giving me that kind of look Hwang, or I will poke your eyes." Yeji just raised her hand to conceal her so-called "defeat." The sound of opening doors accompanied by murmurs filled the hallways as Chaewon pushed herself from leaning and looked for Minjoo. She spotted Chaeyeon and Shuhua, instead of the younger girl, who asked who is she waiting for; she answered Minjoo, and the two went on their way, probably meeting up with the rest of her friends. The hallways are nearly empty, yet there is still no sign of Minjoo; sighing, she reached her phone to call her only for Chaewon to put it back because she can already see Minjoo with her friends. She greeted Minjoo's friends only to be answered by a "pleading" gaze? Chaewon is confused as to why the other three would look at her like that. When Yuri, Hitomi, and Nako were out of their sight, she felt Minjoo tug her blazer. Chaewon's eyes widen in surprise as Minjoo rested her forehead on her shoulder; she leaned onto the wall to support herself and the younger girl as she encircled her arm to Minjoo's frame. She can't thank the heavens enough because there are only a few students left, and her friends are out already; because Chaewon can already feel the tip of her ears heating up. A heave of hot breathe on her neck caught her off-guard as Minjoo sighed when she patted her back because honestly, Chaewon has no idea why Minjoo is like this. "They know Chae; they caught me." Halting her hands, she looked at Minjoo; well, she tried, but the younger girl's face is out of her peripheral. "Let's talk somewhere else?" After a few moments of waiting or silence rather, she got her answer when Minjoo pushed herself, stared at her blankly, and nodded. Chaewon drove straight to her house and ushered Minjoo to the living room. "When I came home last night, the moment I stepped inside my room through my window, mom was there. She was waiting for me." Closing her eyes, Chaewon is worried for Minjoo now that her parents know her nightly routine. And she knows how Minjoo loved her night walks, being the only time that she can do whatever she wanted with ease, without worries. The younger girl stared at her blankly. "Mom only looked at me. But why do her eyes look at me like I did something unforgivable? Why did she give me that same look ten years ago? When will she stop looking at me like I am a disappointment?" Chaewon looked away; she cannot stand the emptiness that Minjoo's eyes are projecting. Minjoo looked at her with stillness, yet hearing her talk is painful; heartbreaking. But what gave her a heartache was the fact that Minjoo did not shed a single tear; Minjoo is bottling her feelings again. 

_Minjoo is suffocating herself, again._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, Chaewon is me as an officer. I almost got carried away and nearly wrote an angst chapter, but thank goodness I didn't. And talk to me on twt or my cc if you have questions or something. 


End file.
